


K-9: mister Bilbo Baggins

by BlackAvalon



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAvalon/pseuds/BlackAvalon
Summary: Торин Оукеншильд полицейский, который ищет наркотики и гангстера-мафиози по кличке Азог. Узнав, что часть наркотиков для Азога прибыла на один из портовых складов, Торин решает проверить информацию и получить зацепку, которая выведет его на врага. Но для дела ему нужен зверь, способный по нюху найти наркотики на складе. И в питомнике ему вручают экспериментальный образец, легендарного К-9... по кличке мистер Бэггинс.





	K-9: mister Bilbo Baggins

\- знакомство -  
"Оно, знаешь, с перепугу люди иногда так резко умнеют..."

 

Торин с сомнением смотрел на ворота питомника. Приглушенный лай множества собак заставил его остановиться и вновь обдумать свое предприятие. Правильно ли он поступил, явившись сюда?  
Дело было связано с наркотиками. Место-то он нашел, а вот доказательств не было. А нет доказательств и улик – нет ордера на обыск частной собственности. Все что у него имелось, это анонимный звонок неизвестного, любезно сообщившего, что гангстер по кличке Азог имеет линию наркотрафика. И часть товара прибудет такого числа на склад в порт. Даже номер склада Торину был сказан – 13. Мило, что тут скажешь.  
Торин был копом, и копом хорошим, а значит, был на плохом счету у начальства. Дать ему ордер на обыск и дать прочесать склад, потому как ему кто-то там, шутки ради, позвонил… Торин прекрасно знал то место, куда его пошлют. Сам не раз посылал туда же многочисленных напарников, что сбегали от него спустя максимум месяц.  
С одной стороны Торин не мог быть уверен в том, что сигнал правдив и дело стоит выделки. Но… у него был зуб на Азога. Этот скот отправил на тот свет его младшего брата, в лучших традициях мафии утопив в океане, предварительно залив его ноги цементом в ведре. Даже в гроб брата положили с остатками цемента на ногах. А потом, когда его дед-прокурор стал «копать», эта бледная сука подорвала его машину. Машину, в которой был дед и отец Торина.  
Если есть хоть какая-то зацепка, что позволит выйти на Азога… он обязан ей воспользоваться. А это значит, надо обыскать склад. Огромный склад. Проверить тихо, проникнув незаконно. Если наркота найдется, то и все остальное будет правдой, и он сможет прищучить хвост Азогу. А может и взять оного. Вот только склад огромен, и единственное существо, которое может быстро обнаружить наркоту – был здесь. Служебный питомник, где зверье натаскивали на розыск наркоты, мин, трупов и прочей гадости. И на его радость у него был здесь свой человек, который может в обход всего «одолжить» ему четверолапую тварь.  
Но Ганди был… личностью эксцентричной.  
Это мягко говоря…  
Предчувствуя неприятности, Торин нажал на кнопку звонка в воротах. Коробочка громкоговорителя на воротах рядом тут же отозвалась с шипением:  
— Кого надо?  
— Ганди, это я, Торин… — тут Торин на миг задумался и решил побыть вежливым, вспомнив о хорошем воспитании. – Доброе утро.  
— Доброе? Что ты этим хочешь сказать? – проскрипела коробочка, до неузнаваемости исказив голос старого друга семьи… по совместительству ветеринара. – То, что это утро доброе, и ты познал всю его доброту или…  
— Ганди, не грузи мне мозг! – не выдержал Торин издевательства. – Впусти меня и дай мне ту блохастую тварь, что обещал! И я свалю отсюда!  
— Сразу? – уточнила коробочка.  
Торин зарычал.  
— Да! – рявкнул он.  
— Что-то я тебе не верю… — усомнилась коробочка. – Заходи, так и быть!  
И ворота – о, чудо! – открылись перед мужчиной.  
Торин прошел по тропинке к главному зданию, в правом корпусе которого находился ветеринарный отсек. Ганди обнаружился за работой, в смотровой. На его руках обретались длинные резиновые перчатки, а перед ним на железном столе лежал пес, задом к нему. Ганди крепко держал песий хвост, подняв его верх, и с нехорошим прищуром примеривался… Торин осознал, что не хочет кое-что видеть прям щас и поспешно захлопнул дверь. Вовремя. Горестный визг бедного пса заставил Торина содрогнуться и преисполниться сочувствием к бедолаге. Подобный ужас он мог пожелать прочувствовать только Азогу. Многократно.  
— Тихо, тихо! Молодец, мальчик! Еще чуть-чуть… есть! Нащупал!  
Торин даже думать не хотел, что там нащупал Ганди!  
— Вытаскиваю!  
Содрогнувшись, мужчина сбежал из подразделения ада на улицу. Слава скандинавским богам предков, в кармане обреталась пачка сигарет. Самое то, чтобы отвлечься и взять себя в руки. Торин успел скурить две палочки, когда худощавая старческая ладонь буквально выдернула бычок из его рта и бросила на землю, где оный растоптала нога в коричневом ботинке.  
— Как дитё малое! Кто курит рядом со зверьем?! – праведно возмутился возникший рядом сухой старик.  
— Привет, Ганди, — обреченно поприветствовал его Торин.  
— Только не говори про доброе утро! – предупредил его старик, сверкнув взором. – Я его уже оценил! Та лохматая скотина вечно проглатывает…  
— Я не хочу знать! – взмолился Торин. – Я не затем сюда приехал! Ты обещал мне дать зверя, способного на раз найти наркоту! Вот и дай, и я исчезну отсюда! Клянусь всеми богами Асгарда!  
Ганди хмыкнул.  
— Ну, пошли… будет тебе зверь. Но сначала тебе придется кое-что одеть. Для безопасности.  
— Что значит, для безопасности? – насторожился Торин.  
Что за зверюгу ему хотят всучить?  
Через пять минут Торин недоуменно смотрел на шлем, какие надевают американские футболисты. Кроме него в руках Ганди обретался стеганный фартук и перчатки.  
— Это… зачем? – подозрительно спросил он.  
— Если хочешь получить пару шрамов на лицо и перестать покупать презервативы… можешь не надевать, — щедро предложил Ганди, усмехаясь.  
— Ты шутишь, — уверился Торин. – Нет, спасибо, я лучше так.  
Ганди пожал плечами и сам надел шлем.  
— Как хочешь, — сказал он. – Пошли.  
И они пошли.  
Питомник был… большим. Торин оценил добротные клетки и мощных псов за их решетками, недружелюбно провожающих мужчин лаем и оскалом острых клыков. Звери… и вот ЭТО ему нужно?  
Да, определенно.  
Они прошли по длинному коридору между клетками, свернули во второй ряд справа и остановились у решетчатой клети с табличкой.  
— К – 9: мистер Бэггинс, – прочел Торин. И подняв бровь вверх, ехидно повторил: – Мистер?  
— На твоем месте я настоятельно советую именовать это существо исключительно полностью, – предупредил Ганди. – Более мстительного животного я в жизни не видел. Впрочем, и более умного тоже. За пять последних лет он сработался только с одним человеком и накрыл с ним более ста точек с наркотой… на сотый раз его напарника приласкали дюжиной пуль и бедолага оказался здесь. Печальная история, что сказать… будь с ним помягче, у него психологическая травма.  
— Я сама доброта, – хмыкнул Торин.  
Он же шутит, да? Психологическая травма…  
Ганди вздохнул и вытащил из кармана серого халата упаковку кошачьего корма.  
— Мистер Бэ-э-ггинс, – пропел старик, открыв клетку и осторожно входя внутрь. – Я принес «Виски-ис»!  
— Мау? – вопросительно отозвались ему… и у Торина отвисла челюсть.  
Над спинкой старого кресла, по нелепости обретавшегося в клетке, появилась рыжая кошачья морда.  
— Что за… – пробормотал мужчина.  
Ганди поспешно надорвал пакетик и выдавил корм в железную миску у ног. Утробно взвыв, кот пулей метнулся к миске и утробно ворча, вгрызся в еду. Торин скис, наблюдая за этим зрелищем. И вот это тот легендарный зверь, обнаруживший сотню точек?! Кот, от которого стоило надевать шлем и прочее?!  
Ганди…  
— Заходи, — прошипел ему Ганди, делая знак рукой. – Пока он занят едой, он не опасен… да и «виски» на него действует умиротворяюще. Та еще наркота, кстати… вот за что сажать надо!  
Хмыкнув, Торин без страха и трепета вошел уверенными шагами в вольер. Скептиз из него так и лился, нагнетая атмосферу. Кот слизнул последнюю каплю «виски» и поднял на него взгляд изумрудных глаз. Обычный рыжий кошак… не самый крупный, кстати.  
— Ну что… кися... – стоило слететь столь уничтожительным словам с губ Торина, что с дуру наклонился к коту, как тот страшно ощерился и зашипел…  
Торин молниеносно отшатнулся и в мгновение оказался по ту сторону решетки вальера. Вовремя. По ту сторону бесновался котяра, утробно воя и прожигая мужчину злобным диким взглядом.  
— А он не бешеный? – нервно спросил Торин, самый храбрый коп полицейского участка Лос-Анжелеса.  
Ганди, прилипший к стене вальера позади кота, нервно ответил:  
— Нет. И дверь открой, идиот! Я же предупреждал! Уважительно надо, уважительно! Извиняйся, живо!  
Что?  
Чувствуя себя ужасно глупо, Торин кашлянул, прочищая горло, и выговорил:  
— Прошу прощения, мистер Бэггинс.  
Стоило прозвучать волшебным словам и кот перестал бесноваться. Он спокойно сел у решетки, обвил лапки пушистым хвостом и, склонив ушастую головенку на бок, мурлыкнул:  
— Мау?

\- полицейский и кот -

—… это опытный образец под номером 9. Ганди говорит, что ученые и зоопсихологи пытались вывести особую породу кошек, которые были бы так же способны к обучению, как и собаки. Собаки служебных пород слишком подозрительны, а на кошек никто не обращает внимания. Наркодиллер не станет менять точку, если рядом пройдет человек с кошкой. А нюх у кошек ничуть не хуже и при этом они ловчее. Могут забраться куда угодно. В общем, это то, что мне нужно, – заключил Торин, с удовольствием допивая свой кофе.  
Его лучший друг (настолько, насколько с его характером это возможно) с кислым видом глушил рядом кислый йогурт, облокотившись тылом на капот своей «крошки».  
— У тебя унылый вид, – снизошел заметить очевидное Торин. – Проблемы?  
— Мама приехала… – тоскливо вздохнул друг, будто это было что-то ужасное.  
— Я помню твою мать, – кивнул Торин. – Хорошая женщина… и хорошо готовит.  
— Да… она приехала и стала готовить… будто я с голоду умирал. Блинчики, тефтели со спагетти под соусом… пастуший пирог… яичница с беконом, стейк, хлопья с молоком… и что-то еще, не помню, – с тоскливым выражением лица перечислил Фундин.  
— … если бы меня кто так кормил утром, днем и вечером, – по хорошему «позавидовал» Торин, качнув головой.  
Двалин непередаваемо посмотрел на него.  
— Это все было на завтрак.  
— Оу, – заценил Оукеншильд.  
Это было серьезно.  
В этот миг с сиденья машины послышалось раздраженное шипение и мужчины оглянулись. Сквозь прутья пластмассовой переноски тянулась лохматая лапа с выпущенными когтями. Лапа бессильно загребала воздух в сантиметре от бумажного пакета.  
— Что там у тебя? – спросил Торин.  
— Это еда. Я же «ничего почти не съел», – едко ответил друг, явно процитировав свою мать.  
Под заинтригованными взглядами двух полицейских, лапа дотянулась кончиком когтя до пакета и… пакет пал к решетке переноски. Победное «мау-у!!» огласило воздух и уже две лапы, протянувшись сквозь прутья, радостно обхватили пузатый кекс с белой глазурью и подтянули его к решетке. И… ехидные ухмылки расцвели на лицах двух товарищей. Решетка переноски была достаточна, чтобы просунуть в ее просветы лапы, но кекс через них пролазить отказывался напрочь. Все что мог кот, это утробно жаловаться миру, тяня на одной ноте «оу-у-уу!» и пытаться облизать кекс несмотря на решетку.  
Веселье мужчин прервала ожившая рация в машине Двалина.  
— Фундин, прием! По Прайвет Драйв 15 попытка суицида!  
Двалин застонал:  
— Опять этот малахольный!  
Торин заинтригованно поднял бровь, а Двалин раздраженно снял рацию.  
— Прием, вызов принял!  
— Фундин, шевели ластами. Там уже «шакалы» кружат! – предупредили по рации.  
— Едешь? – спросил Фундин, но Торин покачал головой, подхватывая переноску.  
— Нет, спасибо что подбросил, — сказал он, вытаскивая из машины кошачью переноску. Кот внутри разочарованно и шумно вздохнул. Кекс был не до облизан. — У меня отпуск.  
— Везет же, — вздохнул Двалин и с места стартанул вдаль.  
Служебка Двалина вильнула хвостом и исчезла за поворотом улицы, а Оукеншильд неспешно побрел к своему дому.  
Он жил в не ахти каком домишке. Бывает и лучше. Сестра его отказывалась признавать его обиталище хоть сколько-нибудь приемлемым для жилья. Кухня, совмещенная с гостиной и… одновременно спальней. Ванная и санузел были единственными «комнатами», обособленными от прочего пространства. Ах, да… еще коридор мог этим же похвастаться. Зато на заднем дворе дома росли две пальмы, являвшиеся идеальными опорами для гамака.  
Идеальное жилье для конченного холостяка.  
Зайдя в дом, Торин без почтения вытряхнул из переноски кота, с приглушенным «вяк» приземлившегося попой на пол.  
— Добро пожаловать, мистер Бэггинс, – «радушно» приветствовал кота Оукеншильд. – Это мой дом и если вы его загадите, я вас убью.  
Кот мрачно посмотрел на мужчину, возмущенно фыркнул и с гордым видом, отвернувшись, пошел исследовать территорию.  
— Ню-ню, – сказал Торин и пошел включать телевизор.  
По рации сказали, что на той улице, куда рванул Двал были «шакалы». Это значило только одно – телевизионщики настолько затосковали, что были готовы снимать что угодно. На третьем канале он обнаружил искомое.  
На острой крыше трехэтажного дома балансировал смутно знакомый рыжий парень, а из окна мансарды торчала лысина Двалина, ярко блестевшая на солнце. Журнашлюшка в прямой эфире что-то вещала, но Торин ее не слушал, наблюдая как боявшийся высоты друг карабкается по черепице вверх.  
«Не подходи!» — вопил рыжий парень, психуя на остром изломе крыши. – «Не смей! Я прыгну!! С меня хватит!»  
И тут камера телевизионщиков выхватила из толпы у дома знакомое лицо… Торин быстро увеличил звук.  
«Молодой человек» — возвестила пожилая дама. – «Я тоже мама и у меня есть сын! Двалин, помаши людям ручкой!»  
Двалин на крыше сделал попытку упасть с крыши.  
«Мама!!» — прогремел вопль души несчастного Фундина на весь Лос-Анжелес.  
Торин злорадно заухмылялся.  
«Да, это мой сын!» — продолжила не смотря на этот вопль благородная дама. – «Он очень добрый мальчик, очень отзывчивый и он не женат, девочки! И он любит мои блинчики! Когда умер его отец, он и его брат – это все что у меня осталось. Он мой младшенький…»  
«МАМА, НЕТ!!»  
«… в детстве он был милым мальчиком, с розовыми щечками… у меня есть его фотографии с собой!»  
С крыши дома послышался вой. Рыжий парень заткнулся, и даже с крыши было видно, как округлились его глаза. А между тем дама на экране демонстрировала всем желающим в толпе, какие щечки были у Двалина в детстве и каким милым карапузом он был, сидя на горшке…  
Проржавшись, Торин выключил телевизор.  
Теперь по крайней мере он знал, почему старший брат Двалина уехал миссионером в Африку… маму боялся.  
После долгого дня хотелось есть и Торин решил озаботиться о хлебе насущном. В холодильнике было не густо… на верхней полке что-то зеленело и кажется даже дышало… Торин не был уверен, чем это было ранее. Но прикасаться к этому… э-э-э… нечто, не хотелось от слова «совсем». В морозильной камере обнаружился шматок стейка с макаронами.  
— «Разморозить и разогреть в микроволновке 5 минут на максимальной мощности…» — пожав плечами, Торин бросил каменный вымороженный кусок мяса в раковину, обмыл под горячей струей воды и «размороженный» кусок мяса на тарелке с макаронами отправился в микроволновку.  
Через пять минут по дому поплыл аромат жареного мяса. В животе Торина забурлило и он с радостью достал из микроволновки мясо. Отломав себе от батона кусок хлеба, он уложил его рядом с тарелкой.  
Так, где кетчуп?  
— Мау!!! – возопили снизу, и Торин чуть не грохнулся на пол, споткнувшись о рыжую заразу.  
— Пошел к черту! – в сердцах ругнулся мужчина, отшвырнув кота от себя.  
— Мя! – обиженно мявкнул кот и зло сверкнул глазами.  
— Ты сегодня ел, а я нет! – отрезал Торин, доставая из холодильника еще банку пива, вместе с неизменным кетчупом.  
— Ш-ш-шш! – прошипел кот оскорбленно, но Торин не впечатлился.  
Не обращая внимания на кота, мужчина сел за стол и, отрезав кусочек мяса, с наслаждением сунул его в рот.  
Плевать он хотел на враз ставший тоскливым взор бедного кота. Тот ел три часа назад «вискас» и полчаса назад облизал кекс! А у Торина с утра в желудке было лишь два стаканчика дрянного кофе.  
Кот понял, что ему ничего не светит, а наглый двуног делиться не станет. Помрачнев, кот дернул хвостом и раздраженно убежал прочь, к удовлетворению мужчины. Только насладиться едой не удалось. Через три минуты в дверь дома позвонили…  
— Кого черт принес? – проворчал Торин и пошел к дверям.  
Перед тем как открыть, он настороженно посмотрел в дверной глазок. Может у него и паранойя, но если вы полицейский и у вас есть те, кто точит на вас зуб… Торин взглянул в дверной глазок, вытащив из кобуры пистолет.  
Никого.  
Это плохо…  
Торин метнулся к окну с жалюзи, дулом оружия сделал щель, и, прижавшись к стене спиной, выглянул в окно, обозревая свое крыльцо и видимую часть улицы.  
Никого.  
Черт.  
Молниеносно, согнувшись в три погибели, Торин метнулся к заднему ходу дома и выскользнул во двор. Сняв пушку с предохранителя, он медленно стал обходить дом… сзади него в окно проскользнула рыжая тень.  
Торин обошел дом по кругу – никого.  
Заглянул через соседние заборы – никого.  
Улица будто вымерла.  
— Что за черт? – мужчина мрачно подумал, что похоже у него поехала крыша… а был ли звонок в дверь?  
Сплюнув, Торин сунул в кобуру пистолет и пошел в дом. В сердцах хлопнув дверью, он широким шагом прошел в кухню… встав как вкопанный на ее пороге.  
На его стуле сидел кот, чинно положив лапки на стол, усатый пройдоха деликатно ел с тарелки… у Торина дернулся глаз.  
Кот облизнулся и пристав на лапках потянулся мордочкой к бокалу с пивом.  
И лизнул.  
Торина перекосило.  
За котом было открыто окно. В голове зародилось понимание…  
Кот аккуратно взял с тарелки еще один кусочек бифштекса…  
— ЭТО БЫЛ МОЙ БИФШТЕКС!!!  
Кот нервно схватил зубами самый большой кусок и метнулся прочь.  
— Мерзкая скотина… — прошипел мужчина и зло швырнул тарелку с испорченным ужином в раковину.  
Жрать хотелось по-прежнему. Вздохнув, Торин мрачно потянулся за сотовым.  
— Алло, пицца?  
… кота он не убил. Надо было перетерпеть всего пару дней, а потом он найдет ему наркоту и Торин сдаст его Ганди с рук на руки. И прощай, амиго! Но пока Торин был полон решимости перетерпеть. Вот только надо решить вопрос с едой. Дав себе слово пойти в магазин завтра же, мужчина завалился спать.  
Посреди ночи он однако встал. Чего-чего, а пива у него в холодильнике всегда было и иногда оно требовало после употребления внутрь выйти наружу… и загребая босыми ногами, Торин поплелся в туалет. Щелчком выключателя зажег свет и… обалдел.  
На краю фаянсового друга с крайне сосредоточенным видом сидел… кот.  
— Э-э-э…— в полном шоке выдал Торин, повидавший многое на этом свете.  
Многое, но не такое.  
Кот зажмурился и послышалось звонкое «плюх!». Фыркнув, кот спрыгнул с унитаза и важно задрав хвост продефилировал мимо полицейского.  
— М-да… опытный образец, значит, Ганди… ну, спасибо…  
Двалин ему не поверил, когда Торин поделился с ним этой историей.

\- ночь и кровь -  
Слова – всего лишь сочетания букв. А чувства доказываются поступками

 

Утро началось… да обычно так началось. Сквозь жалюзи лились струи света, бьющие прицельно прямо в лицо. Торин недовольно застонал, закапываясь под плед и проклиная сам себя. На кой черт ночью он возжелал к пиву добавить пару глотков текилы?! На кой ляд Двалин презентовал ему бразильскую отраву на Рождество?  
Ведь знал же, что бразильские амиго ничего путного сварить не могут…  
И почему он не переставил диван, как собирался тыщу лет назад?  
Вздохнув, мужчина выполз из-под пледа и, загребая босыми ногами, поплелся к кухонной части жилища. Пить хотелось до невозможности. Залив в себя две кружки ледяной воды из-под крана… льда у него как всегда не было, чтобы добавить в воду… Торин окончательно пришел в себя и наконец обрел способность заметить кое-что, а вернее кое-кого.  
Справа от него, вытянувшись в струнку, стоял кот, обретавшийся против своей природы на двух лапах. Стоял, прижавшись мордой к стеклянной задней двери, и тихонько подвывал, смешно приплясывая-топчась на месте.  
— Оуу-у! Оуу-у, — подвывал кот, отплясывая странный танец.  
Невольно заинтригованный, Торин подошел к нему и с любопытством взглянул на свой задний двор. На пожухлом, давно не политом газоне, призывно изгибалась соседская зазноба-кошка. Игриво переворачивалась на спинку, кокетливо поглядывая желтым глазом в сторону изнывающего рыжего кота. Издевательски потягивалась, показывая стройность голых ножек, и намекающе подымала хвост, отводя в сторону…  
— Оуу-у… — возбужденно простонал рыжий мистер Бэггинс.  
Торин ехидно усмехнулся, посмотрев на него.  
— Хороша киска, а? – вопросил он кота.  
Кот по-человечески тяжко вздохнул.  
Ну, Торин мог его понять. Вряд ли в служебном питомнике у кота была тьма возможностей в данном плане. У самого Торина… в общем, он почувствовал что-то вроде солидарности к коту.  
— Значит так, у тебя есть этот день, но чтобы вечером ты был в доме. Усек?  
Кот яростно поскреб лапами по стеклу двери и соизволил посмотреть на мужчину:  
— Ме-ке-ке-е! – жалобно выдал он.  
— Вечером в дом, — повторил мужчина со всей серьезностью и наконец-то открыл дверь. Рыжая молния метнулась к кошке… Торин кашлянул, поспешно отвернувшись от кота и кошки, предавшиеся разврату. Наблюдать за этим?  
Увольте.  
Кстати, а разве коты не могут только мяукать?!  
Наверно ему попался просто неправильный кот.  
… кота не было целый день. В какой-то миг он вместе с кошкой просто исчез из виду, но судя по душераздирающим кошачьим воплям где-то там в далеке, кот отрывался по полной, отбивая свою «любовь» от прочих претендентов. Ганди уверял, что слух у кошек очень острый и стоит Торину отдать команду «ко мне!» – кот явится. Главное не забыть прибавить «мистер Бэггинс». Что же, оставалось надеяться только на это.  
К вечеру свершилось долгожданное явление. Кот, пошатываясь, вплыл неспешной походкой в дом с такой умиротворенной сытой рожей, что Торин позавидовал.  
— Да вы герой, мистер Бэггинс, — сказал он хвостатому донжуану.  
— Мрр, — снисходительно согласился кот, проплыв мимо него, аккурат к холодильнику.  
Под веселым взглядом мужчины, кот подцепил лапой дверцу волшебного агрегата и дернул на себя, открывая. Плюхнувшись на зад, кот задумчиво уставился в его недра… и по-человечески горестно вздохнул. Торин фыркнул от смеха. В магазине он побывал, но как всегда почти ничего не купил. Пару готовых обедов, которые отправились в морозилку, банку дрянного растворимого кофе средней паршивости, и несколько пачек кошачьего корма. Последние он не стал класть в холодильник, так что на данный момент кот мог лицезреть в холодильнике лишь зеленое нечто, которое пугало даже Торина.  
Усмехаясь, мужчина взял пачку корма со стола, открыл ее и, выдавив содержимое на тарелку (кошачью миску купить он, конечно же, и не подумал), поставил оную на стол.  
— Кушать подано, мистер Бэггинс, — насмешливо сказал он, постучав по столешнице пальцем.  
Кот тут же повернул голову к нему, удивленно округлив глаза.  
— «Вискас», мистер Бэггинс, — продолжил Торин, веселясь про себя. — Прошу!  
Кот поверил своим глазам. Быстро подбежав, он запрыгнул на высокий табурет и, положив лапки на стол, стал аккуратно вкушать еду.  
— Ешьте и отдыхайте, мистер Бэггинс, — благодушно сказал мужчина. Это оказалось как-то очень приятно накормить голодного усталого кота… — Ночью мы идем на дело.  
Вылизав тарелку до блеска, кот свернулся калачиком на диване и крепко уснул. Торин же начал готовиться. Он тщательно (в который уже раз) изучил план нужного ему склада, отчаянно пытаясь понять – где бы он, будь на месте курьеров, спрятал наркоту?  
Получалось откровенно плохо.  
После этого он проверил пистолет, почистил его, перезарядил… выпил кофе. Еще раз просмотрел план… и время выхода из дома пришло. Именно выхода – прав на машину Торин не имел. Водить транспорт он мог и вполне успешно, но на карточку прав вождения он времени не считал нужным находить – зачем получать права, если… скажем откровенно, Торин крайне тяжело разбирался в картах, схемах и в расположении кварталов города. И, что просто смешно, Лос-Анжелес Торин знал между тем, как свои пять пальцев. Но скажи ему, что надо проехать от его улицы на Прайвет Драйв и свернуть на улицу такую-то, чтобы добраться до порта… и все. Он выпадал в осадок. «Светить» своим недостатком и унижаться мужчине не хотелось лишний раз, а потому на дело он пошел с одной полной обоймой, пистолетом, упрятанным в кобуру и… котом, который трусил рядом с надетой на него шлейкой.  
Если бы он только знал… что информатор ошибся с числом и Азог прибудет за товаром раньше на целые сутки…  
Впрочем, это бы ничего не изменило.  
Торин все равно пошел бы один.  
Это была его месть.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

 

… на складе царила тишина. А еще Торин ни черта не видел… а пользоваться фонариком было рискованно. Но выхода просто не было, если он хочет обыскать склад. Поставив фонарь на самый слабый уровень, мужчина присел на корточки и отцепил поводок от шлейки кота.  
— Ваш выход, мистер Бэггинс. Пора искать сокровище, — прошептал он.  
— Мрр? – вопросил кот.  
— Ищи, Бэггинс! – Торин махнул в сторону, указывая на стопки огромных коробок и прочего. – Ищи наркотики!  
Кот переступил на месте лапками, задумчиво глянув в ту сторону, куда указывал человек. Он мало понимал вопли и невнятные горловые выкрики бесхвостых, но эти звуки «ищи» и «наркотики», он знал так же хорошо, как и заманчивое «вискас». Впрочем, как кот Бэггинс больше полагался на чувства, которыми фонили бесхвостые. И сейчас… да, сейчас, очень важно сделать то, что хочет странный бесхвостый.  
Бэггинс принюхался… потоптался, прикрыв глазки... розовый носик шмыгнул, втягивая воздух склада с его пылью и запахами… слабо. Так слабо… что… вот!  
Кот неуверенно пошел вперед, лавируя между коробками, углубляясь в нутро склада, и Торин поспешно шел за ним, боясь потерять из виду. С каждым шагом запах становился ярче и кот перешел на бег, мало обращая внимание на раздражающе громкие шаги неуклюжего двунога. Запах подымался вверх… и кот резко затормозил, а после обежал колонну из нескольких огромных ящиков, поставленных друг на друга… примерившись, кот запрыгнул на край одной коробки, потом прыгнул на следующую…  
Свет от странной штуки двуногого мешал и бил по глазам, и коту хотелось сердито зашипеть и свалить на глупого бесхвостого что-нибудь. Он мешал! И тут…  
Кот чуть не сорвался вниз, когда воздух взорвался громом… и вскриком ЕГО двуногого.  
Рыжий кот обмер, распластавшись на верхней коробке…  
нет…  
нет…  
Сердечко кота бешено билось под мохнатой шкуркой, а глаза кота стали огромными от страха. Снизу, от основания коробок, запахло кровью… и кот задрожал, подползая к краю.  
Двуног лежал на полу, прижавшись спиной к коробкам и держа в руке черную штуку.  
Воздух вновь разорвал гром и человек вскрикнул, скорчившись на полу…  
Из темноты вышел огромный белый двуног…  
— Так-так… кого я вижу… Оукеншильд. Рад встрече!  
Нога врага отшвырнула прочь пистолет Торина…

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

 

… по темной улице мчался кот, рыжей молнией растекаясь в воздухе, стелясь над асфальтом тротуара.  
Вперед! Туда! На помощь! Позвать!  
Позади запах крови…  
Кот знает куда бежать. Он помнит запах двунога, что встречался с его бесхвостым. Помнил его еду, с вязнущей белой штукой на клыках. К нему! Быстрее! Он помнит, запомнил днем, где его логово. Это недалеко. Совсем не далеко!  
Коготки кота со звонким цокотом ударялись о тротуар…

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

— … ты всегда мне мешаешь. Вечно встаешь на пути… совсем как твой младший братец!  
Азог с мерзкой ухмылкой делает шаг к висящему в цепях черноволосому копу, что с ненавистью смотрит на него. Кровь из простреленной руки стекает вниз по рубахе, и запах железа и меди вязнет на губах, на языке.  
Кап-кап…  
С правой ноги доставучего полицейского капает кровь.  
Он сдохнет. Конечно, сдохнет… может истечь кровью. Но это скучно. Слишком скучно. Азог знал одну слабость за собой – крики боли. Черт, как он это любил! Но пытать нет времени… разве что чуть развлечься со своей любимой игрушкой?  
Азог ухмыляется и достает нож.  
— Спой для меня… птичка!  
Блеснувшее лезвие ножа врезается в рану на ноге скованного Торина и оглушительная боль, от медленно проворачиваемого ножа в плоти топит его во тьме боли и мучительный крик разрезает тишину склада.  
— Пой, птичка… никто тебя не услышит!  
Азог с наслаждением вырывает нож и алая кровь брызгает на пол. Он примеривается, готовясь вырвать новый вопль боли… заносит руку…  
— МАУ!!!  
Сбоку из темноты рыжая молния и спустя мгновение Азог отшатывается, а рыжая молния дерет его острейшими, как бритва, когтями, утробно воя и вонзая клыки в руку.  
И тишину склада вновь разрезает гром…  
Спустя миг на грязном полу склада лежит человек… и кот.  
Оба были неподвижны.

\- счастливый конец - 

—… Бэггинс… нет…  
Черноволосый мужчина на больничной койке негромко застонал. Веки его задрожали и спустя мгновение, через силу, открылись, мутно посмотрев в белый потолок палаты.  
— Убил бы тебя за твою дурость, — в сердцах проворчали рядом. — Чем ты думал, а?!  
Черноволосый ничего не ответил, вновь закрыв глаза.  
— Безмозглый самонадеяный… ауч!  
Звонкий подзатыльник по лысой макушке оборвали оскорбления.  
— Не выражайтесь, молодой человек! Особенно при своей маме!  
Лысый мужчина вжал голову в плечи, опасливо покосившись на хрупкую старушку, которых в книгах характеризуют просто – «божий одуванчик».  
— Бедный мальчик! Он едва жив, – запричитала старушка. – Так, а ну-ка подвинься, Двалин! Я кое-что приготовила…  
— МАМА! Ему нельзя это! – взвыл встревоженно мужчина, оглядываясь на дверь палаты.  
— Что за глупости ты говоришь, Двалин! — фыркнула на этот вопль старушка-мама, устанавливая над койкой переносной поднос-столик, уставленный пластиковыми контейнерами. – Конечно, ему это можно! Ему надо набираться сил, а какие силы от больничной еды…  
— Я ничего не хочу… — еле слышно прошелестел мужчина, не открывая глаз. — Он умер…  
— О ком ты, милый? Если об этом мерзавце, что мучил тебя, то не волнуйся…  
— Да, Торин, не волнуйся! – поддержал маму мрачный Двалин. – Она украла мою пушку и подстрелила эту бледную сволочь!  
Черноволосый в шоке распахнул глаза, изумленно посмотрев на старушку.  
— Что?! – переспросил он.  
Та смущенно пожала плечами, и заботливо подложила ему еще одну подушку под спину, помогая примять сидячее положение.  
— Я полагаю, он это заслужил, — заявила она. – Плохим мальчикам иногда надирают зад!  
— МАМА! – воскликнул друг Торина.  
— Не мамкай, мой дорогой! За своих мальчиков любая мать порвет! Вот! – гордо отрезала пожилая леди. – Правда, милый?  
Старушка посмотрела куда-то вниз, на пол и… добавила:  
— Хочешь паштетика, лапонька?  
— Мя-я… — тихонько ответили с пола, и мужчина на койке дернулся, чуть не упав с койки.  
— БЭГГИНС! ТЫ!!  
Рыжий кот запрыгнул на больничную койку и лег, прижавшись к ноге мужчины. Он громко замурчал, и, обхватив лапками ладонь мужчины, лизнул розовым язычком сухую кожу.  
— Живой… — выдохнул Торин. – Живой.  
На душе стало так легко, как не было со смерти младшего брата…  
— Конечно, жив, — кивнула мама Двалина. – И он жив, и ты живой… и будете жить! Я перееду в Лос-Анжелес… и не смотри на меня так, Двалин! За вами нужен присмотр! И я его вам обеспечу! Я вас еще женю! Всех!  
Торин тихо рассмеялся… какое же счастье… быть живым.


End file.
